Miss Independent
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Kim likes Jack, but thinks he'll never like her back. Jack likes Kim and has the perfect way to tell her. (Summary sucks!) I don't own Kickin' It or Miss Independent from Ne-yo.


**Hey! I just thought I could post this quick one-shot I thought of. I had my ipod on shuffle and it brought me to this song. Then I thought of a story to go with it. That's how most of my stories are born. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Kim's POV**

I walked down the hall to my locker. When I was about to get there, I saw Jack flirting with some girl. No, I'm not jealous. It's just that every girl flirts with him and it makes me sick. Still, not jealous here. I don't even like Jack. Just because he has soft brown hair with sparkling eyes to match, a great smile, a hero complex, and… okay, I guess I do like Jack. And that means I'm jealous.

I don't even get why I'm jealous. Jack would never like me back. All the girls here are prettier than me, more feminine, and all around better than me. Why would Jack choose me over basically all the girls in Seaford? Bottom line: I like Jack, but he'll just see me as his best friend.

**-Time Skip (No One's POV)-**

Kim was arguing with Mika at her locker the next day. "Mika, Jack would never like me back." Kim said.

"Oh come on." Mika pleaded in her foreign accent, "You know Jack likes you just as much as you like him."

"As if." Kim muttered under her breath.

Just then, the speaker came on and the principal's voice rang through the school. "Attention students, we have a special announcement from Jack Brewer."

Kim and Mika looked at each other confused. "Hey guys." Jack said through the speaker, "I wrote this song for a special girl and I just wanted her to know how I feel."

"Kim, that special girl is you!" Mika said with excitement.

"No way." Kim said, "It's probably for that girl he was flirting with."

Music blared through the speaker as Jack started to sing.

_Ooh  
It's something about just something about  
The way she moved  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her (About her)  
_

_Say ooh  
__There's something  
__About kinda women  
__That want you but don't need you  
__Hey  
__I can't figure it out  
__There's something about her  
__Cuz she walk like a boss talk like a boss  
__Manicured nails  
__To set the pedicure off  
__She's fly effortlessly  
__Cuz she move like a boss do what a boss  
__Ooh  
__She got me thinking about getting involved  
__That's the kinda girl I need_

_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Won't you come and spend a little time_  
_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Ooh_  
_The way you shine_  
_Miss independent_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeahhh, mmm_  
_Ooh_  
_There's something about kinda woman_  
_That can do for herself_  
_I look at her and it makes me proud_  
_There's something about her_  
_There something_  
_Ooh_

_So sexy_  
_About the kinda women  
__That don't even need my help  
__She says she got it, she got it  
__No doubt  
__There's something about her  
__Cuz she work like the boss  
__Play like the boss  
__Car and a crib  
__She about to pay em both off  
__And her bills are paid on time  
__She made for a boss soley a boss  
__Anything less she's telling em to get lost  
__That's the girl that's on my mind_

Jack came down the stairs with a mic in his hands, still singing. _He's probably going to go to that girl and ask her to be his girlfriend. _Kim thought. That's why she was surprised when Jack turned in her direction and started towards her.

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent_

_Yeah, yeahhh_  
_Her favorite thing to say is "don't worry I got it"_  
_And everything she got best believe she bought it_  
_She gon steal my heart_  
_Ain't no doubt about it_  
_Girl, you're everything I need_  
_Said you're everything I need_

Jack grabbed Kim's hand and spun her around to the music. There were a few shocked gasps. Kim was so giddy she actually giggled. The mighty Kim Crawford giggled.

_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Wont you come and spend a little time_  
_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Ooh the way you shine_  
_Miss independent_  
_That's why I love her_

Jack had Kim wrapped in his arms as he sang the last line. They heard the monstrous applause. Jack released Kim but still held onto her hand. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. You can tell everyone held their breath waiting for her answer.

"Let me just say this," Kim began, "I'm not so independent anymore." Jack looked at her confused, "That means yes!"

Everyone cheered as Jack picked Kim up and spun her around. When he set her down, he captured her lips with his. Kim immediately responded. When air became a necessity, they pulled away. They leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching. This was the best moment either one had experienced.

**That was just a quick little one-shot I thought up. Hope you liked it! R&R please!** _  
_


End file.
